worldofeordenfandomcom-20200215-history
Borczeg
Borczeg, also known as "The Southern Kingdoms", "The Southern Realm" or sometimes simply as "The South", is a large continent that lies south of the lands of Avistan to the north (past the Greenbelt and the Isthmus of Rus) and east of the River Kingdoms, which lie in the west. The Jade Empire and Kingdoms of Al-Qadim lie to the east, across the Veil and the Wayward Sea. Borczeg is inhabited mostly by humans known as Andals (white people native to the region), or "Southlings" by other realms. Aside from humans, there are Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Orcs and many other creatures living here, though they are often treated as second-class citizens in human lands. Slavery is not uncommon throughout Borczeg, most prevelent in the western kingdoms. Marriages are rarely for love; more often than not, marriages are political in nature and arranged very early (often by a child's tenth birthday) with the marriages occuring between the ages of sixteen and nineteen (depending on a variety of factors, though marriages into a man's 20's or later are not unheard of). Keep in mind that this is mostly true only for human lands. Elves, Drwaves, Halflings, Gnomes and other cultures have different marriage rituals. Kingdoms & Political Entities 'Aglarond' The Free Country of Aglarond is a nation of the people that considers itself the birthplace of freedom. It is situated along the Shining Sea and is separated from the Thay Imperium by the Mountains of Glory and from Isger to the east by the Felbarr Range. Aglarond is a nation abundant with natural resources and transport ships carrying lumber, minerals and other goods frequently leave the cities of Alma and Augustina for destinations throughout the region. Additionally, the nation's three leading exporters, House Goldfield, House Naran and House Vaylen, operate large and profitable banks within the region. Algarond's banks provide readily accessible and affordable credit to the nation's people, though any who seek to exploit this system are exiled as traitors. It also profits from ventures beyond its borders, such as archeological digs around Calimshan and throughout Borczeg. Being a former vassal of the Thay Imperium, the population of Algarond is mostly human (specifically those with Thay ancestry) and free Halflings and Elves. Its capitol is Augustina and its current ruler is President Codwin I. 'Amn' The Republic of Amn, also known as the Merchant's Domain, is a tremdously wealthy nation in eastern Borczeg. Amn is a Kalistocracy, glutting itself on the wealth of trade and is ruled by the high prophet of a strange, secular religion that values wealth above any deity. This religion permeates every level of Amnian society, as followers of the Prophecies of Kalistrade favor each other in all business deals. While other religions are tolerated in Amn, especially the Pantheon, their followers rarely get far, as the majority of the Resplendent Bureaucracy which runs Amn is made up of followers of the prophecy. While it calls itself a Republic, Amn is really run by the Resplendent Bureaucracy. Unfortunately, in a nation that values wealth above all else, few people wish to remain in a job that has steady pay but no opportunity for advancement of their personal wealth. As such, members of the Bureaucracy only tend to stay there for up to a decade while they look for opportunities elsewhere. Above the Bureaucracy is the man it serves, the High Prophet Kelldor. While jobs in the bureaucracy are not usually taken by richer merchants, the role of High Prophet is no mere job. Ruling a country of wealth-obsessed merchants, and the political connections that brings, makes the High Prophet one of the most powerful men in Borczeg. Their relationship with neighboring countries is interesting, as it is interested in neighbors for trade and little else. In times of war, Amn will only assist those who are wealthier and only lend their armies if the price is right. The people of Amn, called Amnians, often engage in flamboyant displays of wealth and calling them gaudy is a bit of an understatement. Lavish parties are the norm. Amn's capitol is the City of Kerse and its leader is High Priest Kelldor. 'Arendell' The Kingdom of Arendell, which includes the Province of Yspaden and the disputed island of Caer Corwell, is known for its cold and unforgiving climate, along with many thick, wild forests within its borders. The land is sparsely populated, but its people are known for being wild, rugged and even its young and its women are capable of bearing arms to defend their homes. For many years, Arendell was the butt of jokes among the other Kingdoms in the South. But those neighbors found to their dismay that Arendell was not the backwater they took it to be and had built itself into a nation to be reckoned with. Arendell quarrels frequently with neighboring Redania, mostly over ownership of the Pontirim Vale and the island of Caer Corwell, both of which once belonged to the Redanians. It also shares borders with Unther and Scandivar, as well as the Sword Mountains, the Blue Mountains and the Fire Mountains (which is an active volcano). Its main cities regions are its capitol of Ard Ironreach and the city of Ban Ard, famous for being home to the Guild of Free Huntsmen. The Lost Fortress of Kaer Lundgren, home to the fabeled Dragon Hunters of Old, lies somewhere in the Blue Mountains, and further south lies the Realm of the Mammoth Lord, the oldest enemies of Arendell. The kingdom is also home to many tribes of Wood Elves, with whom Arendell is on good terms. Arendell is ruled by King Robert Ironheart. Its inhabitants are known as Arens. Calimshan ' '''One of the westernmost kingdoms in Borczeg is '''The Burning Kingdom of Calimshan'. Rivers of space and gold flow through its capital of Qadira and Xerbystes II, the Sultan of Calimshan, boasts that his kingdom holds the wealth of any other three in Borczeg. The lands of Calimshan lie within the Calim Desert and north of the Red Desert, and is easily the most powerful nation in the west of Borczeg. It is a dry land and the sand of its many deserts hides its ancient ruins and forgotten pyramids. The main road through Calimishan is a trade route called The Golden Path, which brings goods overland to and from the restof Borczeg. This road is responsible for much of Calimshan's wealth and is heavily protected with many defensive fortifications. Calimshan is a sprawling kingdom and its thirteen provinces are ruled by governors called the "Padishah". The kingdom proudly boasts that it has never been conquered and thirsts for war with Lastwall (despite the fact that they made a truce three generations). The power of the sultans has been supported for thousands of years through the exploitation of wishcrafting by bound genies, powerful elementalists and esoteric mathematicians. Its people are overwhelmingly Calishite (Arabic), although a significant number of expatriates from Lastwall, Temeria, Redania and other kingdoms can also be found. Calishites worship the Zakharan pantheon. Cheliax Imperial Cheliax is one of the most powerful nations in Borczeg and easily one of the most influential countries in central Borczeg. Its control of several key landmarks and waterways has given it an unprecendented amount of control over trade through and around its borders. Cheliax suffers from extreme diabolism and a tyranny which prevent it from truly achieving its full potential. Internal observors, including the new nobility, firmly believe that Asmodeus and Hell serve Cheliax and assist in maintaining the power necessary for it to assume its rightful role among the leading nations of central Borczeg. Cheliax is home to a collection of provinces ruled by powerful noble families called Houses, each of which have a small army of vasssal Houses. Cheliax's royal family was House Aroden for many generation, until an event known as the Thrune Ascendancy ended a civil war, displaced House Aroden and allowed House Thrune--a notorious, wealthy and duplicitous family--to seize the throne. This also changed the balance of power, causing a new ruling class to rise up, made up of those willing to follow Thrune's philosophy of Diabolism. The laws of Cheliax are based upon the Asmodean Disciplines, which also serve as the primary religious text for the Church of Asmodeus, the most powerful religious organization in Cheliax. The laws are expansive and intrusive and attempt to regulate nearly every element of a citizen's public and private life. Beacause of this, the laws aren't enforced but nevertheless serve the purpose of the government by allowing the prompt removal of undesirable elements of society under a perceived infraction of the laws. Cheliax society suffers a massive gap between the wealthy and the poor, with a barely-there middle class. One element common to all citzens of Cheliax is the use of masks. A bare face in Cheliax is considered gauche, especially in the presence of a foreigner (or a commoner). The Chellish nobility, and those who serve publicly, are prone to wearing intricate masks in public. These masks, almost always half-masks, are hereditary and identify one's family and social class as uniquely as the heraldry on a crest. Retainers and slaves wear simpler, full-face masks that are often of the noble family's colors. Family symbols are well known among the public. Wearing makeup is also a popular tradition for both men and women from all social classes. Politics in Thrune is often referred to as "The Grand Game"; a perpetual competition for influence and esteem between Chellish nobles. Every Chellish of noble birth is subject to their peers' manipulations, if not as player than as a pawn. The goals of the "game" are personal prestige, reputation and patronage and its "rules" are literally "anything goes". Nobles often employ assassins or bards to accomplish their goals. Social engineering is also important and the lower classes also attempt to participate, even though it is used to keep them in their place. Cheliax does have slaves, most of which are humans or halflings, though Elf & Dwarf slaves are a sign of prestige. The capitol of Cheliax is Egorian and her rules is Empress Celene I. 'Chondath' ' The Kingdom of Chondath' is a land where once high ideals have been laid low and mob rule has led to chaos. Chondath's corrupt nobility were beheaded in a bloody revolution. The problem was the executions did not end the bloodshed and within five years, the severed heads of the ministers of the first government rolled down the steps of the guillotine. In the forty years since, over a dozen governments have ruled Chondath, rising and falling like wisps of smoke. Chondath has always been a nation of free thinkers and radicals renowned for brilliant poets, artists and philosophers whose ideas shaped the polititcs of many young nations of Borczeg (notably Aglarond and even Amn). It's tumultuous fall into mob anarchy began for years ago with rising corruption of the nobility. After dissent bubbled into revolution, Chondath's political landscape has been a revolving door of royal families and civil wars. While the government is fickle, and the throne changes hands with shocking regularity, there is a stable element to it's government, notably the organization known as the Grey Gardeners. These masked warriors (as in executioner mask) wander the country and act as a police force and militia armed with two-handed executioner's axes that answers to no government and act only to keep the populace safe. Their secret lies in anonymity: no Grey Gardener has ever unmasked themselves, allowing them to operate outside of government threat or influence. Chondath's fickle leadership has soured almost all foreign relations, though its location past the Hinterlands and the Silver Marches means war is not likely to come to Chondath externally anytime soon. Chondath is hot and humid (think Georgia), with marshy lowlands and rugged, dry mountains. Pirates are a problem along Chondath's shores. It i sfertile, however, and contains many beautiful cities that some tales describe as a work of art. The capitol of Chondath is the city of New Isarn and its current ruler is King Eles Wianar, though who knows for how long. Men of Chondath are called Chondathan. 'Citadel Adbar' ' Citadel Adbar '''is a Dwarven city-state named for the legendary Dwarf High King Adbar, who felled a group of Ice Giants single-handedly (according to tales) to buy his army time to arrive and protect the city. The Citadel consists of a massive fortified doors made with adamantine that provides surface access to miles and miles of defensive granite corridors, tunnels and hallways that wind their way under the Icerime Peaks. The city houses more than 100,000 Dwarves in relative comfort. Like many Dwarf cities, Citadel Adbar does not welcome visitors. This isn't surprising, considering most "visitors" would be orcs, giants, ulfen or forsworn from the Realm of the Mammoth Lords. Despite its insular traditions and remote location, the fortress is a trading city. The dwarves of Adbar make their living by mining and smelting and forging their native ores. Their constant work causes a permanent cloud of smoke to hang over the city and creates such a din and clangor that it is just as well that the city does not entertain guests. Like all Dwarf communities, Adbar is connected to the Deep Road, though the routes around Adbar run dangerously close to the Underdark, where Drow and Duergar attacks are common. They are close to the human settlement of Laketown (made up of Arens, Ulfen and fugitives of all walks of life) with whom they trade and offer protection for a tax. The Dwarves of Adbar wear their beards in braids and wield large, broad-headed axes and ride large rams. It is ruled by High King Bruenor Battlehammer. 'Citadel Felbarr' ' Citadel Felbarr', also known as the Citadel of Many Arrows, is a dwarven city-state that houses more about 60,000 dwarves. The Dwarves of Felbarr, often called Hill Dwarves by other cities, openly accept visitors and trade. They are known for the smelting and crafting of Star Metal. In fact, the craftsmen of Felbarr are the only craftsmen in the world who can work with such metal. Felbarr also houses a temple to the Pantheonic god Moradin, which many other Dwarven communities consider blasphemous. The Dwarves of Felbarr wear their beards forked and wield two-handed swords. It is ruled by High King Emerus Warcrown. 'Druma' '''The Kingdom of Druma' is a barren, harsh land inhabited by tribes of orcs and savage barbarians. The landscape is riddled with huge pits and caves that lead into vast underground caves where the local native population hails from. Massive grimlock populations also plague the local populace, most of whick stream from the caves and exposed tunnels. It is a harsh land of windswept plains, and while nearly devoid of any valuable trade resources, the land possesses its own harsh, rugged beauty. Despite this beauty, the land is naturally barren and only the strong live to survive. The land has few geographical features; the only real lake is Lake Kellid, which isn't really very lage. One of its principal defenses is that there is only one relatively narrow entry into the counrtry that isn't through mountains, namely Black Pass, which is only accessible by travel through the Calim Desert. It is the largest exporter of jewels--specifically sapphires--in Borczeg, which are found in the caves and tunnels that dot so much of the landscape. It is also the only non-dwarf region to produce Adamantine, which they call "Druma Steel". Druma is harsh and brutal and it raises hard, brutal people. The land's primary inhabitants are humans of Soo, Calishite and Nidalese stock who, outside of the walled cities of Starfall and Chesed, tend to organize themselves along tribal lines. While in theory they all owe fealty to the Black Sovereign, outside of the country's big settlements, they remain beyond his reach. The most unique inhabitants of Druma are the remnants of a nation that once existed here in eons past called Gearsmen; magical machine men. These creatures, if they can be called such, wander the streets and wastes of Druma almost aimlessly, and many can be found simply..sitting or waiting in ancient ruins and forgotten caves. The Sovereign uses many Gearman in his army and as workers in the more dangerous mines throughout the kingdom. The ruler of Druma is a vicious despot called The Black Sovereign, who is purported to be immortal. He is said to be controlled by a manipulative group of mages who toy with forces they do not understand. 'Evereska' ' Evereska', also called "Last Home" by the elves, is the last High Elf land remaining in Borczeg. It is a large island encircles by smaller islands that are difficult to navigate (called the Shaeradim by native citizens). Houses and cities are worked into the landscape and it is possible to float large items in the city. Blueleaf trees are found only on this island and weather conditions, it is said, are regulated by powerful archmages. High Elves were once the head of a powerful empire that nearly spanned the breadth of Borczeg. Their culture peaked thousands of years ago and they have been unable to repopulate the many places they once called home. Those few who remain are concentrated in Evereska, and to a lesser extent, the Stepping Stones. Evereska is a haven of incredible natural beauty. The predominant feature of the country is the Moonwood, but it also boasts sweeping plains and the dominating Sunspire Mountain. It has the largest population of Elves on the planet, despite their low birth rate. Evereska is considered a sort of spiritual homeland of the elven people and even Wood Elves try to make the pilgrimage to its shores at least once in their lifetimes. The port of Greengold is one of the only cities on the island where non-elves are welcomed. Evereska is a monarchy, technically, but a rather liberal one. Freedom is one of the highest ideals of the elven race, though their courts are no strangers to factions or shady business. The High Elves of Evereska have no desire to live among non-elves; in their eyes, human cultures and religions are too diverse and chaotic to compete with their own culture's serene refinements. Evereska therefore follows a strictly isolationist policy and its rangers patrol its borders with deadly effectiveness. They only become involved in outside business in times of extreme need, such as when the Dragon Artax awaoke roughly 1,000 years ago. Evereska is ruled by Queen Telandia Edasseril and its inhabitants are called High Elves. 'Five Kings Mountain' The Five Kings Mountain is an autonomous region between the Empire of Temeria, the Border Kingdoms, the Hinterlands, the Silver Marches and the kingdom of Verden. It is inhabited by Dwarves, Gnomes, Wood Elves and Orcs within and along the mountain range. It is the biggest known exporter of iron and steel to the Southern Kingdoms and the River Kingdoms. There are countless mines, foundries, forges, etc. located there. Mahakam Iron, as the Dwarves call it, is famous for its quality and is considered to be the best in the world. Aside from iron, Five Kings Mountain is famous for its weapons, forged using advanced Dwarven technology. Five Kings Mountain has been owned by the Dwarves since the days of old, after the Dwarves and the Arthedain fought the War of Five Mountains over the region. The territory is relatively safe from invasion despite its vast wealth, as any interruption or invasion would result in the dwarves stopping the supply shipments and flooding the mines. The Iron Bank is located here, as well, in the Mithral Hall. As its name implies, there are five kings in the region: Dwarven High King Thror the Hammerhand of the Mithral Hall; Dwarven High King Helfast the Wise of Kal-Thane; Wood Elf King Thingol of Morrowood; Gnome Pohotta (their word for king) Zimbo the Slightly-Tall of Kazoo; and Orc High Jarl Azog the Bull of Belkzen. 'Galt' The Galt Enclave is surrounded by mountains on all sides. Galt is known for being a very aggressive nation; to the north, the realm feuds with Calimshan, Cheliax and Sembia over the Disputed Lands; to the east lies Imperial Cheliax; to the south, the Thay Imperium. They believe a fierce warrior tradition is all that has kept their culture alive. They are a people who believe they are perpetually on the brink of destruction, so expanding into neighboring regions is necessary to them to survive as a culture; at least it is in their opinion. Galt, adjacent to the lawless region of the Disputed Lands, was one of the last regions to be truly settled by the Andels. They are known for their cruelty to the Elves during this time of settling and conquest; hundreds of Elves were executed and slaughtered. To this day, Galt is reputed as enemies to the Elves and men of Galt famously refer to Elves as "Knife Ears". In contrast, its situation with the Dwarves is surprisingly good. Galt is an agricultural country full of ridges and hills. Unchanging, contintental climate makes the grounds give good yields, especially in the west, in the area known as the Valley of Flowers, which form a real granary of the kingdom. It also has a surprisingly well-developed industry; in upper Galt, because of its ties with Citadel Felbarr, are sophisticated mines producing large amounts of minerals, mainly coal and less precious metals. In Gulet and Eysenlaan are smelters and forges. Vengerberg (its capital city) and Aldersburg develop mainly dyeworks and manufacturers of wool and textiles. Venerberg also has many malts, breweries and distilleries. Galt's ruler is King Hansel. Its inhabitants are called Galations. Hermea The Resplendent Country of Hermea is an isolated island nation in the far east, surrounded by magically produced banks of fog and steam. The waters around Hermea are known for being heated by volcanic vents. The island was isolated until ~300 years ago when the gold dragon Mengkare decided to abduct a large number of human children from around Borczeg in an effort to perform a social experiemtn he calls "The Glorious Endeavor"--namely, an attempt to create a the perfect human race through breeding and genetics. It's a long term project that aims to make each generation healthier, more intelligent and more talented than the last. While humanity is the primary subject, a few groups of other races have been added as variables, including Halflings, Elves and Gnomes. He aims to utilize their specific skillset to further his humans' progress. Hermea is governed in a contractual dictatorship, overseen by Mengkare himself and he considers this to be for the greater good. Every adult has signed a Contract of Citizenship that states that the dragon is the ultimate authority and arbiter of what the greater good entails. Below him is the 12 member Council of Enlightment who handle the day-to-day governance of the realm. Mengkare wishes the citizens to govern themselves as much as possible. This allows them to make the best use of their talents and push toward the Glorious Endeavor. Many countires have seen ambassadors to Hermea in search of an alliance and all have been politely rejected. Mengkare presented each ambassador with a sliver of golden crystal, which are apparently shards of a potent arifact called a Gold Dragon Orb. Life on Hermea is peace, comfortable and progressive. It is also communal; citizens are encouraged to give and take in accordance with their needs. Abuses of the system are handled by the Council of Enlightment. However, there are rumors that Hermean society is not the utopia it appears to be. Some foreign sailors perceive an undercurrent of fear. Are the corpses that occasionally wash up onto the shore of the island really the work of pirates? The Island is heavily defended, often by the dragon himself, and foreigners are usually restricted to the docks in the sole major settlement of Promise. Its capitol is the City of Promise, it is ruled by Mengkare and itz citizens are referred to as Hermeans. 'Isger' The Principality of Isger is a struggling country that only recently freed itself from the grasp of the Thay Imperium, which continues to try to reclaim it. The people of Isger are proud of their independence and self-sufficiency. They are continually on guard for incursions by their nothern border. The government of Isger is fairly informal; there is no strong, central government and most decisions are handled at the local level. This local governance varies from village to village, town to town, creating a chaotic patchwork of laws, traditions and procedures. The people of Isger may not have much in common but there is one trait they all share: their dislike of the regimented bureaucracy like the one forced upon them under Thay. Its only authority figure is the commander of the miliary, called the Forest Marshal. A new Forest Marshal is elected every four years by prominent leaders, soldiers and soldoers. Isger's inhabitants are primarily human, though they tend to judge others based on action rather than race. The people of Isher are renowned for their love of individual freedom and hatred of bureaucratic meddling and repression, putting them at odds with their neighbors. The people are generally self-reliant, even within cities, where such traits are less necessary. This does have its drawbacks: Isger functions without a higher government, with each town running its own affairs. Its military is also problematic, as it's essentially an army of free spirits. While the Forest Marshal does his best to coordinate them, his battle plans often go awry when different groups decide that they have a better plan. Their military is essentially made up of archers and spearmen who travel from town to town fighting injustice. Fharlanghn is oddly prominent to the Isgeri. Its capitol is Elidir, its ruler is Forest Marshal Weslen Gavrik and its people are called Isgeri. 'Lastwall' The Bastion of Lastwall was once the mightiest kingdom in the western part of Borczeg and one of the most prominent in the continent. It is the birthplace of Chivalry and is renowned for its cavalry. Knights, fair maidens, heroic adventurers and righteous quests--these are the legends of old Lastwall. But the once-powerful nation has fallen from its former glory. Now rival nobles battle each other with bitter knights and proxy armies for personal power rather than honor. A smoldering truce with Calimshan again threatens to ignite into war and Lastwall's daughter states look down on her with contempt. Yet there is still greatness in Lastwall; a stone foundation under flaking gold adornments. Sons and daughters of forgotten royal bloodlines hear change on the wind--but is it the whisper of greatness to come or the death rattle of an empire long past its prime? Lastwall has a decadent noble class, bloated with titles, short-sighted and lethargic. Lastwall's bureaucracy is headed by the senatorial class. Much of the government management is left in the hands of the senatorial class, who constantly argue over jurisdiction, while fighting for position in the nation's vats and complex bureaucracy. Greed and lack of trust are the hallmarks of Lastwall politics, with assassination and betrayal the preferred methods of advancements. Lastwall is ruled by the Grand Steward, who rules the country in the absence of the lost bloodline of the King, is a hereditary title. The current Steward is Stavian III, who has only one heir, his daughter Princess Eutropia. Unwilling to trust his life to Lastfolk with dubious political ties and mixed loyalties, the Steward is zealously served by the Fountain Guard; a hand-picked retinue from around Lastwall's various daughter states who are handsomely paid and care only for their oath and duty to the crown. Calimshan is hated in Lastwall. Lastwall watched as Calimshan occupied eastern Lastwall, from the Scorched Hills to the Conerica River, and nearly every settlement in the Scrublands to the torch. At nominal peace for the last century, Lastwall now uses the Zimar Corsairs to plague all Calimshan shipping and trade, though of course do so only in secret and both nations still raid across their borders. Lastwall would also like the see Cheliax wiped from the face of the Earth and their is word that Lastwall is planning another Grand March (think a Crusade or a Holy War) against Nidal within the next few years. Lastwall is also tenuous allies with Redania and rivals with Temeria. They're essentially mean-girl friends with each other; they openly support one another but secretly shit talk and plot against them behind closed doors. Lastwall's capitol is Oppara and its people are called Lastfolk collectively, and Lastmen or Lastwomen individually, 'Lyria' The Kingdom of Lyria is a hilly, forested region surrounded by the Burning Mountains and the Whitepeak Mountains, lies across the Barrow Downs from Rivia, its closest ally. The land, which is good for farming, is home to large communities of Fallohide halflings, who settle along the Alduin and Dain Rivers. Lyria is an odd land of differing climates, due to close proximity to the Sodden Lands and Nidal, as well as fallout from a forgotten magical catastrophy from ages past. Temperatures around Lyria are typically colder than its neighbors and it is very dry, getting about half as much rainfall as neighboring Rivia in a good year. Clerical magic is often required for a good harvest, despite the rich soil (although the Halflings have somehow managed to farm the land quite well). It is also known for having fierce monsters that ravage entire communities, due the closeness of Nidal and the Sodden Lands. Lyria is often at conflict with neighboring Cheliax. The large praries of Lyria are perfect for breeding horses. Lyrian Swifthooves are a national symbol and praised around the world for being the finest human-bred horses in existence. These horses are incredibly intelligent, enough to understand human speech it is said, and are capable of surviving in most any climate. Lyria is ruled by King Meve the Purple. The people of Lyria, known as the Lyrric, are known for their peculiar accents. 'Nidal' The most mysterious of the southern kingdoms, Nidal is a haunted, blasted and barren land. It's a fog-shrouded realm of countless horrors and a once-proud realm that was shattered by the clawed hands of an unspeakably powerful dragon. In the days of the Ancient Empire, this region was fertile. Then the Great Red Wyrm Artax woke, causing a massive earthquake and volcanic eruption that the region never recovered from. Twisted, dark magic and a rumored connection to the Abyss only served to further corrupt the region. Since the ancient days when it was first unified, Nidal has been ruled by a single king. Unfortunately, that line of kings was broken during the Dragon's reign and its current rulers are but a shadow of their predecessors. Leadership of the land has become particularly contentious since the death of the so-called "Eunuch Prince" Valislav Ordranti, who left behind no heirs when he died fifteen years ago. Nidal is divided into thirteen distinct regions called Counties. While each county is subservient to the monarch of Nidal, Prince Aduard Ordranti III, the rulers of the individual counties are allowed a lot of independence. Nidal's position is precarious, as it is located between several hostile regions, and is still reeling from the effects of the Dragon and the horrors it unleashed, specifically from Aberration-infested Sodden Lands. The geography of Nidal is somewhat varied, but several well-known regions are the Lava Flows, the Desert of Glass, the Obsidian Plains, the Dread Marches and the Rolling Hills. Ash is known to perpetually fall like snow and blow in huge drifts along the Dragon's Land. 'Poviss' The Kingdom of Poviss is located in the Gulf of Praxeda. Its is also the largest exporter of mineral resources in the known world, with huge profits from trade. Because it is so mountainous, the region is rich in mines; they export glass, salt, iron ore, gold, silver, nickel, lead, tin, zinc, copper, chromium, titanium, tungsten and platinum. Poviss famously maintains neutrality during any wars occuring throughout the South, though they seem to be on good terms with both Arendell and Temeria. Despite being involved in a number of wars (and the victim of having been sacked by) Scandivar, they have an uneasy peace with them in modern times that involves paying Ulfen pirates to keep them from raiding their trade ships or coastal towns. Its last major conflict with Scandivar was six years ago, which means a great deal of bad blood exists between the two people. Poviss is known for hiring thousands of mercenaries to defend its people, giving it the nickname of the Vagrant Army. It is ruled by King Tommen Tyssen of the House Tyssen. Its inhabitants are known as Povins. Realm of the Mammoth Lords A realm of megafauna and humans as savage as the pre-historic beasts surrounding them. The Realm of the Mammoth Lords is the southernmost land in Borczeg, and it spells doom for those who take it lightly. The Realm of the Mammoth Lords, also known as The Reach, has no government and its leadership is very different from the soft inhabitants of the civilized north are used to. The people of the land divide themselves into large family-based tribes. While some tribes stay in small family clusteres, most choose to form larger Followings, which is when two or more tribes join together to follow a particularly powerful warrior or leader. These followings only occur around leaders who have proved themselves through great acts of courage, strength or guile. When the leader dies, the Followings either elect a new (similarly qualified and renowned) leader, split into their original tribes or try to join the Following of some other leader. The Reach sits in the far south, wedged against the vast, icy nothingness of the Frozen Wastes and the unforgiving Glacial Sea. The majority of the land is covered in cold, harsh tundra and boreal forest, across which roam huge herds of mammoths. The Realm of the Mammoth Lords is also home to clans of Frost Giants, who have been known to ride Mammoths as mounts and occasionally ally with the men of the Reach against their northern allies. Men of the reach are known as Kellids, but also called Wild Men, Wildlings, Forsworn and First Men. 'Redania' The Glorious Empire of Redania is a wealthy realm, and one of the largest in Borczeg, that profits from trade with many kingdoms around Borczeg and from a prosperous agriculture industry. For ages, Redania has fought wars with Arendell, its primary rival in the south. Redania possesses the best intelligence network in the South. Redania is famed for its culture and extravagence. The current Emperor shares the expansionist dreams of Redania's founders. Art is highly particularly prized in Redania, such as works by the famed artist Henri Lydes, who created many famous murals and portraits of religious and historical figures. His most controversial piece is the nude sculture of the Great Prophetess of the Pantheon, Elena, which has been censored in recent years. In their personal lives, many Redanians favor habits such as indulging in alcohol or smoking kohl pipes. They also tend to prefer small "toy" dogs as companions, as opposed to the massive hunting dogs favored by Arendell. Redania is also the home of the Grand Cathedral, a particularly glorious and massive church dedicated to the Pantheon. Redania is known to be particularly religious (considering Tretogor was the capitol of the old Arthedain Empire, thus the most religious and politically important city in the region for many centuries). As in all Pantheon nation, arcane magic is viewed with suspicion and all wizards and sorcerers are overseen by the Circle of Mages and requires all arcane casters to apply for licenses or else face life in prison or in some cases, death. These licenses are notoriously difficult to acquire and most will suggest against it. Government is run by an Emperor and the noble class is very distinguished and give the impression that life is easy and prosperous for all. However, the lives of commoners are often very difficult. Many Redanians are hardly well-to-do folk and work as freeholders or else laborers on another's property, often leading to general discontent and simmering resentment. For a class of people with little beside belief in The Faith and the Chant of Light to uplift their lives, this discontent may cause friction with those seen as having unfair privileges or else upsetting their routine or religious beliefs. Furthermore, commoners are at the mercy of the nation's needs in a way that the nobility, and even the Chantry, are not. During war times, press gangs led by the nobility commonly force Redanian peasants into military service, willingly or no. Those not conscripted may be left starving by the demands of the army or else taken as slaves by opportunistic bandits. Additionally, Chevaliers are allowed great liberties with commoners, up to and including murder and assault. Redania is ruled by King Vizimir III the Blessed. Its inhabitants are called Redanians. 'Rivia' The Kingdom of Rivia is rugged forests and strewn with boulders and numerous ruins, criss crossed by deep, swift moving rivers that come down from the mountains. The southern portion of the kingdom is home to Braeden's Bog; a massive bog that is the site of the death of a black dragons during the War of the Dragons. Rivia has a strong trade culture due to its many rivers. Rivia is close allies with Lyria. Rivia is often involved in border disputes with Cheliax and Poviss, though war has never been formally declared. The largest halfling community in Borczeg, known as the Emerald Shire, is located in the southwestern, forested region near the Stepping Stones that is great for farming and their generally laid-back lifestyle. A halfling freedom-fighting guerilla group called the Green Runners, led by a figure called a Sheriff, actively patrol the Emerald Shire's borders to protect from Cheliax bandits or raiding parties, not wanting to repeat their years of slavery. Rivia's capital is Aerdirn City and its ruler is King Ysgith the Yellow. Its inhabitants are called Rivians. 'Scandivar' Scandivar (Land of Iron, in Ulfen) is a large region in the South and is ruled by men known as the Iron Kings. Scandivar is home to a fierce, seafaring people who call themselves Ulfen, or Ironborn. While some say that the region gets its name from the abundance of iron in the mountains throughout the region, the Ulfen themselves claim it is instead named after their own unyielding nature. It is often said that every Ulfen captain is a king aboard his own ship and every bandit leader and warlord refers to himself as a King of some kind; this has led to Scandivar earning the nickname "Land of Ten Thousand Kings". The inhabitants of this cold, rugged, harsh land are considered independent, fierce and sometimes cruel. They live in a harsh land and they hold no love for the peoples of the north and their soft, green ways. The Faith of the Pantheon and the religion of the Old Gods find small favor with the Ulfen, as their allegiance is given to their native Drowned God. Many Ulfen believe in adhering to the Iron Price; the old way of reaving and pillaging, taking what you need from those you conquer or defeat. The region is sparse and rocky with a thin, stony soil that makes it hard for its people to farm, often having to do without the animals that might make their job easier, such as oxen or horses. While their mines do not produce any ore that is shipped or traded to the men of the north, iron is abundant throughout Scandivar. Lead and tin are also obtained, but the work is dangerous. With so little wealth in Scandivar itself, it is not difficult to understand why the Ulfen of old turned to raiding. Scandivar is a fueding state that has no single High King. Its inhabitants are called Ulfen or Nords. Sembia The Kingdom of Sembia is a small kingdom that was once vast and mighty, but has been dimished by war, monsters and other events that have driven them to a small valley between Nidal, Cheliax and the Sodden Lands. Many of its former holdings are a part of what is now the Sodden Lands and the Disputed Lands. The men of Sembia wear golden masks in battle and wear long, old-fashioned robes. The Men of Sembia are known to be grim, stoic and fond of tradition. They still consider themselves to be the rightful rulers of their native lands and consider their kingdom to be the greatest in Borczeg. The Cult of the Eternal Flame has been gathering popularity among what people remain in Sembia. They believe the promised one who will wield Excalibur will come from Sembia and reinstate the nation to its rightful place one day. 'Temeria' The Sovereign Empire of Temeria is, some would say, the greatest of the kingdoms of Borczeg. Indeed, it is one of the strongest Southern Kingdoms and played a key role in the War of the Dragon. A pleasant country with rolling hills, fertile lowlands and resource-rich mountains. Its ambitious, growing industrial revolution has caused deforestation on a large scale. Once, the Arthedain Empire ruled the vast majority of Borczeg's land. When the empire fell in the wake of the Waking of Artax, only Temeria remains as "Imperial Land". They consider themselves the heirs of Arthedain; the old empire died the day they knelt to the Dragon. Temeria was named after its founder, Emperor Temer I, descendent of the last royal of Arthedain. Temeria continues to uphold the old religious and cultural traditions of its glory days long lost. Magic is particularly reviled in Temeria. While licenses are still required, even having one will often result in jail time or death; they often claim the licenses are fake in puppet trials. It's capitol is White City of Val Royeaux. One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Isle of the Blessed, that houses a school for young female adepts of magic. Temeria is ruled by King Adalbert IV of the Dain Dynasty. It's inhabitants are called Imperials, due to the country's connection to the old Arthedain Empire. Thay Imperium The Thay Imperium '''is a powerful Magocracy, ruled by the infamous Magister Council. In ancient times, Thay's power was unrivaled, but is now a shadow of its former self in both size and power, though it is still a relatively powerful and influential nation in Borczeg. Thay's geography has been warped by magic over countless centuries. Strange storms, psychic mists and literal landscape transformations. Mountains, roads, lakes and rivers often take strange, non-euclidean shapes and are constantly changing within its borders. It is said that every stone and blade of grass in That is charged with magic energy and this is true to a point. Many animals have a strange sort of intelligence, a vast number of magical beasts roam the countryside and neighboring planes and demiplanes often overlap boundaries on certain days, with certain stars or under certain moons. Thay is notoriously decadent yet also takes great pride in their history and culture. The Imperium treasures their past and preserves it. Ambition and magical ability are the hallmarks of the ruling elite, the Magisters. The ancient magister lords ruled the Imperium with Blood Magic. Though blood magic is now banned, the ban is really only paid lip service to; even the most devout mages know at least the basics. Thay society is essentially made up of the Mages, the Soporati ("Sleepers", or non-magic folk) and the slaves. Slaves are either castrated foreigners captured in war or during raids, or elves. The Thay's hatred of the elves is well-known and rivals that the Drow (though they hate them, too). Thay's capital is Minrathous and its ruler is Archmage Vespasian. Men of Thay are called The Thay. '''Unther thumb|214px|link=File:Unther.pngThe Kingdom of Unther was once a powerful and influential province in the South during the time of the Old Empire, and even after the Reformation in the wake of the War of the Dragon, Unther remained very powerful for several centuries. Its might have rivaled that of even Temeria or Thay or Calimshan. Unther once had close ties to the small Barony of Brugge, until that region rebelled in a costly civil war. Unther tried on two separate occasions to reclaim the territory, only to lose both times. They have also failed a conquest of Temeria and another of Arendell. The Republic of Amn and its surrounding locale was also once a part of Unther until they declared independence. Unther has since launched a staggering fifteen attempts to recapture the country, each one ending in defeat. It has since been victim of many wars from neighboring Temeria and monsters that writhe to the surface after having been awakened deep beneath Unther's mines. A permanent Pantheon Temple was erected in Unther's capital of the City of Cintra, where Paladins are trained to combat the never-ending tide of evil that seeps into Unther. Unther is ruled by King Elros II. Its inhabitants are called Uthric. Ustalav ' Ustalav' is an island nation in far southwestern Borczeg, where the Steaming Sea meets the Vast, and it is on the verge of tearing itself apart. The political entity known as Ustalav was once two vastly different Ulfen nations locked in a constant state of war before being conquested by a despot. After centuries under the rule of a line of conquerors that only recently were destroyed, Ustalav must now decide its own destiny. Being where it is, winters are long and harsh. The short spring and summer seasons require the populace to farm and fish just enough to keep food on the table. House Rogarvia ruled Ustalav for exactly 200 years, until the entire family was slaughtered during the wedding of its youngest son. The country is currently ruled by Jarl Noleski Surtova of House Surtova, who claimed the throne only three years ago. They maintain their rule only by allying with former enemies to unite the country's noble families, to no avail. Civil War is has been raging since the day Surtova claimed the throne. Its people are Ulfen, but they are more accustomed to farming than their eastern kin and have all but ceased to follow the Old Way of raiding and pillaging. They do, however, still worship the Drowned God. Men of Ustalav are called Ulfen, like the men of Scandivar, but they are never called Ironborn or Iron Men. 'Verden' Verden is a relatively new country and a vassal nation of Temeria. They have long lived in the peaceful region south of the Silver Marchers, and their sailors and fisherman are of exceptional skill. Verden's most famous, however, for its many vineyards and top quality wine. It is said that Verden wine is in demand even by the High Elves of Evereska. While most view the men of Verden as soft and prissy, they are actually fierce warriors with a highly advanced navy. They consistently defend against the monsters and hill tribes of the Silver Marches and the Hinterlands. A year ago, Verden declared independence from Temeria, leading to a war of secession that doesn't seem to have an end in sight. Its ruler is King (formerly Chancellor) Anthony Calloway. Important Locales The Border Kingdoms The Border Kingdoms have long been a haven for pirates, anarchists, exiles and anyone who cannot seem to make it in more civilized nations. The Kingdoms are by no means a unified nation, but rather a constantly shifting group of city-states and fiefdoms, each at war with the others both to gain more power and prevent their own demise. 'The Disputed Lands' The name given to the region between Calimshan, Sembia, Cheliax, Galt and, to a lesser extent, Nidal and Druma. For ages, it has been a war-torn region that has not been prosperous for a very long time. It is a place of constant conflict and bloodshed, leaving the area a desolate wasteland. Its people are killed, raped and hung by soldiers from any and every army as the villages and keeps are ransacked and devastated. It is overrun by orcs, goblins, ghouls, ghosts and other, more horrible things. The Bloody Baron is the current "ruler" of the Disputed Land, and his rule is harsh, perhaps reflecting the land itself. His men are ill-disciplined and overly fond of brutalising the local population. Law and order are in short supply, as are food and other supplies. It is a war ravaged and unforgiving place, ruled over by a man of similar temperament. The Greenbelt The Greenbelt is an almost wholly unsettled region in the north of Borczeg. It is the homeland of the Soo people and the Cult of Wee-Jas. 'The Hinterlands' The Hinterlands comprises a good deal of fertile, but unsettled, land in eastern Borczeg east of the Silver Marches and north of Verden. Its only real settlement is the Free City of Waterdeep, a sprawling metropolis unclaimed by any nation. The Silver Marchers ' Also called "Luruar" in Elvish, is a confederation of Wood Elf and human cities (with one or two Halfling and Gnome settlements) in an otherwise autonomous region in the east of Borczeg. The marches are dominated by evergreens, shadowtops and duskwoods and is home to few natural predators and no orcs or goblinoids (the wood elves made sure of that). Its fringes remain safe enough, thanks to the small bands of wood elves and human rangers who roam its green depths and fair meadows, as well as the rustic homes of woodcutters and trappers. The northern depths are a different matter--there, the woods become darker, thicker and more overgrown, and the People of the Black Blood hunt. 'The Twins The Twins are two ancient towers where a forgotten order of warriors still dwell. Nobody knows who they are anymore, but are informally called "Knights of the Towers". The Twins refer to the towers that dwell on either side of the Strait of Isen. 'The World-Wound' A demon-haunted wasteland that lies west of Redania, the World Wound is an unnatural blight: it is a rift into the Abyss that opened on the Material Plane. It appeared 97 years ago and is probably the greatest threat to life on the face of Eorden. The geography of the World-Wound is a sickening, flexible thing with the features of the land shifting in front of the viewer's eyes. This fluidity of form grows worse the closer one gets to the actual Rift at the center of the region. The thin veil between Eorden and the Abyss tears completely there, and demonic monstrosities pour forth unabated from the depths of the Abyss. At the distal reaches of the World-Wound, where it borders on the surrounding realms, this instability subsides.